


Afternoon Corner

by bleep0bleep



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beast Boy shifts subconsciously in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Corner

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear friend [ feifiefofum.](http://feifiefofum.tumblr.com)

Raven was ready for a pleasant afternoon; she had her favorite novel, the afternoon sunlight was soft and streaming through the window onto her favorite spot, and she was ready to sink into the couch cushions.

There was a cat lying in her spot, sleeping and twitching.

A green cat, to be precise. 

"Beast Boy," Raven muttered, poking at him. He meowed and flopped a bit, but didn't wake up or move. Raven sighed and picked up the cat, sitting in her spot, and tried to set him down but Beast Boy somehow squirmed and then ended up in her lap, promptly falling back asleep. 

Raven took a calming breath, looking at Beast Boy in cat form, curled up and breathing rhythmically in her lap. He was a warm, solid weight against her. It felt rather nice, actually, but Raven wasn't going to admit that.

It would take more effort to remove him, anyways, and it would be more trouble to wake him up, because awake he would be loud and cracking jokes and being generally ridiculous, and Raven had wanted peace and quiet this afternoon.

She propped her feet up and settled into the couch, opened her book and started to read. 

Raven was a few chapters in when she noticed she had been absentmindedly stroking the cat's belly, and now Beast Boy was purring contentedly in his sleep. 

She fought the blush rising in her cheeks. _It's not a cat, it's your friend,_ she reminded herself, but somehow this made her even more embarrased. Raven put both hands on her book and went back to the story, when suddenly there was a different green creature sprawled all over her.

It was a koala, Raven remembered from the nature documentary Starfire had been watching last week. The beady little eyes of the fuzzy green creature were shut tight, but it was a lot larger than the cat, and now Beast-Boy-the-koala was wrapped around her shoulders like a warm sweater, fat little arms fastened tight and legs dangling off her back.

"Beast Boy," Raven scolded, "I'm trying to read." She swatted the koala on the nose, and he sniffed before nuzzling into her neck, still asleep.

Raven briefly debated the mental energy she could exert, or using her powers to remove him, but Beast Boy's presence didn't really affect her afternoon reading when he was asleep. He was rather soft in this form, too, like a giant pillow.

Raven returned to her story and was caught up in mythical lands and adventure and only vaguely noticed when Beast Boy changed again, this time a large bear, wrapped soundly around her, like a comforting blanket. It felt like warm and safe, and Raven found herself getting drowsy, falling out of the hazy dream state of her novel and drifting off into slumber in the bear's arms. 

She startled awake when a familiar voice shouted, "Whoa, Raven, hey!" 

Beast Boy was looking at her, blushing furiously and hanging his head. "I'm so sorry, Rae, I was asleep and I--" he started.

Raven stared at him and said neutrally, "You were in my spot." 

Beast Boy ruffled his hair sheepishly, "Yeah, the sun feels the best at this hour and this is the best couch in the tower. I, er-- you didn't wake me up when you were reading! I didn't know you liked to cuddle!" He beamed at her. "That was nice, right? We should do it again sometime!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "If you tell anyone about this, I will hurt you," she hissed, turning and stalking off to her room. 

"Was that a yes?" Beast Boy called after her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr [here.](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com)


End file.
